


Candlelight

by Fottiti



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Sharing a Bed, Younger Ezio Auditore da Firenze, take it either way lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: In which Leonardo remakes the hidden blade and takes care of an exhausted young Ezio.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Candlelight

When Leonardo had unexpectedly wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a tight hug, Ezio knew he was finally safe after spending days hiding at Paola’s brothel. Ezio had leaned his cheek on Leonardo’s shoulder and let his guard down. The realization that he was safe with Leonardo was a huge weight off his shoulders. He pressed his forehead against Leonardo’s shoulder to hide his face as the artist held him tightly. 

Ezio felt silly for nearly breaking down in front of a man that was barely his friend. A man that he had met once before and hadn’t thought about since. Ezio had squeezed his eyes closing cursing himself for burdening him. But he had no where else to go in Italy. 

“I am sorry for your family Ezio,” Leonardo had whispered before he retracted his arms from around Ezio’s shoulders, “my deepest condolences to you, your mother and your sister.” Leonardo bowed slightly with deep emotion in his eyes, Ezio’s chest tighten seeing he meant every word. Leonardo then straightened and smiled as he asked Ezio how he could help him, he’d offered him and his family a place to hide, Leonardo had offered food and a bed for as long as he needed, he’d even offered money. “Anything you need Ezio! How may I be of service?”

Ezio sighed heavily as he watched Leonardo work on the blade from his father’s trunk. He thanked Leonardo for such kindness as he opened his home to a dangerous young man with little question and zero hesitation. Ezio leaned his elbow on the table he sat at and held his head in his hand and closed his eyes as he listened to Leonardo humming to himself as he worked, talking to himself here and there. Ezio felt himself smile suddenly. A surprise in itself because a part of Ezio thought that he was never going to smile again. He knew he would be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life and worrying for the safety of his mother and sister, but being amongst Leonardo for just an hour reminded him that there was good left in the world. Ezio’s eyes grew tired as he watched Leonardo look between the parchment that came with the the original design and the blade itself. 

“This is very fascinating,” Leonardo looked to Ezio briefly, a curious smile on his lips “I’ve never seen anything quite like this.” He frowned a little, happy to finally have a new object to study. He smoothed the parchment before rolling up the sleeve of his plain white night shirt and returned to adjusting the blade. 

Ezio hummed absentmindedly. Leonardo was mostly talking to himself anyway. Ezio felt his eyelids start to grow heavy as the fire cracked and Leonardo’s smoothing humming lulled him into a strong sense of security. They grew heavier and heavier to the point that he needed to fight to keep his eyes open. Ezio shook his head trying to wake himself grabbing Leonardo attention, then he couldn’t hold back a yawn as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes for a few minutes while Leonardo worked wouldn’t hurt anybody. Ezio was asleep in seconds. 

Leonardo smiled sadly as he watched the young man. 

Ezio was snoring a minute later. Leonardo chuckled quietly, careful not to disturb him, as Ezio’s mouth slowly hinged open. It was fascinating to watch. Leonardo returned to his work with purpose. Ezio had knocked on his door roughly, had come into his home with wide and wild eyes, he locked the door quickly behind himself as he whispered and muttered apologies for coming at such a late hour. Leonardo didn’t mind the time, he usually stayed awake into the most ungodly hours of the night anyway. But Leonardo’s chest had tightening seeing the once carefree son of his good friend and customer, visibly afraid and on edge. Ezio’s fists were clenched tightly and his eyes wide. Leonardo’s heart broke, he wanted nothing more that to let Ezio know that he was safe in his home and that he could let his guard down. 

And seems he was doing just that. He had let his guard down, and trusted Leonardo enough to let himself rest. Leonardo watched as Ezio snored in his sleep as he sat in a chair in his workshop. A very different place to sleep from where the once wealthy young man was used to but he looked relaxed and at peace for the time being. Leonardo took a deep breath as he tightened a few screws on the blade’s casing. He turned it over a few times checking the plans before coming to the conclusion that it was complete. Leonardo was giddy with excitement as he quickly scribbled the exact plan onto another piece of parchment for himself. He carefully tucked the paper into the pages of thick and unassuming book before returning it onto his self. 

Leonardo tied his hair into a low bun with a ribbon and tucked the loose strands behind his ears as he picked up the blade. He took a moment to admire his work and the inventor’s brilliant mind and design. Then Leonardo looked expectantly across the table where he worked and his smile softened seeing the blade’s owner still fast sleep. Ezio’s lips were parted as he snored, his posture beyond relaxed to the point where he was slipping out of his chair, his arms still across his chest but no longer rigid like before. 

“Ezio.” Leonardo whispered as he crossed the table with the blade held in both his hands. “Ezio.” 

He was exhausted to the point where just calling his name wouldn’t get to him. Leonardo set the blade onto the table and crouched down beside the chair he was seated in. Leonardo had made up his mind. 

“Ezio.” Leonardo’s voice was a bit louder and he touched Ezio’s arm lightly, beyond careful not to startle him. “Wake up.”

He didn’t move.

Leonardo sighed softly to himself and took a breath before gently shaking Ezio’s arms to wake him. And wake him he did. Ezio’s eyes popped open wide and he was quick to sit up as he looked around the mostly dark workshop of the artist. He had no idea where he was for a brief moment, having only been to Leonardo’s once before. He started breathing deeply in panic forgetting how to had gotten to such a place. Ezio looked down to himself then he looked to Leonardo.

“Ezio! It’s me Leonardo!” Leonardo’s voice was still quiet enough not to startle him, “You came to me this evening, you’re safe here.”

Ezio blinked a few times and he swallowed deeply as his eyes left Leonardo’s face to look around. As understanding and realization came to him, his breathing evened and he leaned back on his chair. He calmed slightly and his white knuckled grip on the armrests of the chair loosened. 

“You’re safe.” Leonardo smiled, he placed a hand on Ezio’s knee drawing his attention back. “It’s only me here.”

“Leonardo.” Ezio’s voice was thick with sleep even from just a fifteen minute nap. He probably hadn’t slept properly in days, Leonardo suddenly felt guilty for waking him when he looked so peaceful. “My- my apologies I did not mean to fall asleep.” His voice was quiet, as if trying not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere around them. 

Leonardo just smiled and shook his head. “It’s alright Ezio.” He watched as Ezio nodded and hid a yawn behind his hand, Leonardo got to his feet and held his hands behind his back as he walked over to the fire. He poked it trying to disperse the logs and embers so it would die out faster, but kept the few candles around the room burning. Leonardo dusted his hands on his thighs and turned back to find Ezio leaning on the table with his eyes closed. Moments away from sleep. Leonardo smiled and shook his head. “Ezio.” 

Ezio blinked his eyes open and slowly sat up, he rubbed an eye in a matter that reminded Leonardo of a young child. And a child he was, just seventeen and his life had changed forever. Leonardo’s chest tightened at the realization. 

“I’ve finished your blade.” Leonardo stood beside him and motioned to the contraption. 

Ezio looked to it and turned it over in his hands a few times. Reading the parchment with narrowed eyes and looking between the design and the blade. Leonardo watched as he tried to stop another yawn, he blinked and squeezed his eyes closed trying to keep himself awake. Ezio shook his head and pressed his fingers into his eyes letting out a low sigh. “Thank you Leonardo,” He looked up from where he was seated, “how can I ever repay you?”

Leonardo just shook his head and waved a hand. “It’s nothing Ezio, I quite enjoyed the work.” He crossed his arm over his chest and ran his hand along his jaw through his beginnings of a beard. “perhaps you could bring me more pages like this one! That is if you ever find any of course.” He thought for a moment, not noticing that Ezio had leaned his head in his hand and was fighting to keep his eyes open. “They were quite interesting and I’ve never seen anything quite like them. And it was a bit of a challenge which I do welcome from time to time, so Ezio if you ever find anymore like the one you’ve brought, bring them to me.” Leonardo spun on his heel when Ezio didn’t answer, but he smiled and uncrossed his arms seeing Ezio had fallen asleep sitting up yet again. 

Ezio was holding his head on his hand and his other was holding the blade against the table. 

Leonardo put a hand on his shoulder and over his hand on the blade, wanting to make sure that he couldn’t trigger the mechanism and hurt himself. Leonardo had just sharpened the blade after all. “Ezio.” Leonardo found himself smiling slighting at calling the young man’s name to wake him yet again. “Wake up my friend, you need to rest.”

Ezio mumbled something in his sleep but his eyes shot open when Leonardo shook his shoulder. Ezio’s eyes went wide and landed on Leonardo’s face after he scanned the workshop. He instantly relaxed. 

“Come on Ezio,” Leonardo tried to coax him to sit up, Ezio got to his feet on shaking legs and he stumbled a few steps. He grabbed the edge of the table and Leonardo’s upper arm to steady himself. “my my Ezio.” Leonardo breathed sadly. He was exhausted. “You will sleep here tonight.”

Ezio shook his head at the offer and looked down to the blade on the table and took his hand off Leonardo’s shoulder and stood on his own. He grabbed the blade and turned back to his friend. “I can’t.” He shook his head and slipped the blade onto his wrist and tightening the straps so it stayed. “You’ve repaired this so I must get back to Paola.” He blinked his eyes to keep them open. The bags under his eyes where purple almost looking painful. “She- she’ll be expecting me.” His eyes fell shut. “I have to go.”

Leonardo shook his head and put a hand over the blade on Ezio’s wrist. Ezio looked to him with glassy eyes. “My mind is made Ezio, you will sleep here tonight.” He stood at Ezio’s side and wrapped an arm around his waist and wrapped Ezio’s arm around his shoulder so he could lean as they walked. Ezio tried fighting out of his hold but Leonardo held him tightly. “You’re exhausted Ezio. Please stay and rest, if you go out tonight you’ll only get yourself hurt.” 

Ezio bit the inside of his cheek. He knew Leonardo was right, he could barely stand on his own two feet. His legs were shaking beneath him from exhaustion. And he had already put his friend in more than enough danger for one night. Ezio ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh as he thought. His bangs fell onto his forehead before he tucked them behind his eyes and nodded finally. 

Leonardo smiled. Ezio’s arm tightened around Leonardo’s shoulders as they headed to the hallway of his workshop, Leonardo had two room. His master bedroom and a guest room. Leonardo led Ezio to his room knowing the bed there was larger and more comfortable, Ezio would have a better rest there then the guest room. They walked down the hall slowly Leonardo holding Ezio up as they did. When the finally arrived at Leonardo’s bedroom, Ezio leaned on the doorframe as Leonardo hurried back to his workshop and and returned with a candle. He lit the others around the room adding light and set the half melted candle onto his dresser. 

Ezio looked around and frowned after a moment. “This is your room.” It was a statement rather than a question. The jars of paint sitting on his dresser and the table beside his bed and half finished and blank canvases stacked here and there were clearly Leonardo’s work. His king sized bed was large with the covers neatly made and with a wooden headboard and posts at each corner, he had started painting small designs and patterns on the wood. The entire room was an exact projection of Leonardo’s personality making Ezio smile briefly. 

Leonardo looked around and nodded. “Yes, but you will be sleeping here tonight-“

“I can’t take your bed Leonardo.” Ezio drew his eyebrows together, feeling awful for making himself look so horrible than Leonardo felt he had to give him his own bed. “I won’t, I can sleep in the chair-“ 

“Oh hush Ezio.” Leonardo raised a hand and looked at him. He stood his index finger and headed toward his dresser to open the first drawer. “You will sleep here tonight, and don’t make me fight you so you no longer refuse.” His eyes were playful as he pulled out night clothes and set them on the bed. “You can sleep with these because although your robes are beyond beautiful, I do believe these will be more comfortable to sleep in.” He gestured to the clothes he laid out. “These will fit you.”

Ezio shook his head. “Leonardo-“

“My mind is made.” Leonardo crossed the space between them grabbed Ezio’s hand as he turned to head back down the hallway. Ezio’s froze and his eyes tracked up his arm to his friend’s face. Leonardo’s hand was soft around his, his callouses from painting for years could easily be felt, his fingers holding Ezio’s tightly. His hand were warm making Ezio squeeze back. “Please, let me help you.” Leonardo whispered and held his gaze and squeezed his hand before letting go and taking a step sideways so Ezio could walk over to the bed and change. “Change from your robes and sleep in these.” Leonardo tucked a loose strange of his golden hair behind his ear and smiled softly. “I’ll be back shortly.” And with that he disappeared down the hall. 

Ezio sighed heavily and nodded. Too exhausted and knowing Leonardo meant every word, he agreed. He walked towards the bed with slow steps and started undoing the straps and belts of his outfit. He carefully removed the blade Leonardo just finished and placed it on the dresser, deciding to test it tomorrow so Leonardo would be the first to see. He grumbled quietly as he struggled to reach a leather strap on his shoulder. Ezio removed what he could, his belt, his cape and kicked his boots off. Letting them sag and lay flat on the wooden floor. He reached for the strap again but couldn’t reach it. 

Leonardo returned in the doorway and felt a smile on his lips at the sight of Ezio grumbled over a strap he couldn’t reach. He walked up to behind Ezio and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop his struggling. “Let me.” He whispered.

Ezio nodded after a moment. 

Leonardo undid the strap and it fell around his chest. Ezio let it drop onto the floor in a pile and he continued to undress his top half. He watched as Leonardo walked around the room, to the windows and made sure the shutters were locked and couldn’t be forced open from the outside. He drew the curtains for extra measure.

Leonardo walked to the other window and out of the corner of his eye he could see Ezio’s bare upper body. The robes that hung loosely on his shoulders hid his slightly toned body beneath, another two years of training and he would fill out the robes beautifully. Leonardo sucked in a breath seeing huge purple and blue bruises on one shoulder blade and others on his chest and ribcage, a cut that had been stitched and cleaned on his hip was on the way to healing completely. Leonardo hadn’t noticed before that Ezio winced when he twisted, Ezio tugged the shirt on and sighted in relief at the comfort of it. Leonardo turned back to checking the window as Ezio’s untied the laces on his breeches wanting to give him privacy. 

Ezio slipped on the night pants and tied them loosely around his waist. He decided to leave his clothes in a pile, knowing he would be annoyed with the wrinkles in the morning but was too exhausted to do anything about it. He pulled back the covers with half lidded eyes when he saw Leonardo bend down to one knee at the floor of the bed where he had stood. He stood again and Ezio felt guilty seeing he had gathered his robes in his arms. “Leonardo please, you don’t-“

“It’s alright.” Leonardo smiled and folded them neatly and set them on top of his dresser then leaned his boots so they were upright. 

Ezio sighed as he slipped beneath the thick covers. He hadn’t slept in a proper bed for a week, after the murder of his family members, he had been hiding at the brothel and sleeping in the back room on the wooden floor with nothing but a pillow and a thin blanket. He wasn’t angry at Paula knowing that was the best she could do, but he would choose a bed over the wooden floor any day. Ezio smiled as he pulled the covers high up to under his chin as he made himself comfortable on his back. 

Leonardo smiled and put a hand on the foot of the bed. “Goodnight Ezio.” He whispered and started blowing out the candles, only leaving one small one lit. Thinking he was already fast asleep, Leonardo started towards the door without another word. 

Ezio’s eyes popped open hearing his voice. How had he let himself be spoiled so much to the point where Leonardo had given him his bed? How had he accepted? “Wait,” Ezio called as the other was headed to the door. “Leonardo.” He couldn’t just let Leonardo continue in his workshop after putting him in danger. And he most certainly could not let Leonardo sleep in the guest room. 

Hearing his name whispered in such a quiet tone made Leonardo turn quickly. “Yes?” He frowned almost worried. 

“Can you,” Ezio sat up and played with his fingers, gaze averted. “can you stay with me?” 

Leonardo was stunned into silence. He blinked and turned back around to face his friend but stayed in place. 

“I already feel guilty coming to you with such a bounty on my head and asking you to make my father’s blade without payment and taking your bed,” Ezio chewed his lip and looked up at Leonardo with hurt eyes, “I-I don’t know-“ What was he thinking going to Leonardo’s and taking so much from him? “I’m sorry for-“

Leonardo crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed close to him. “Ezio.” Leonardo’s voice was calm and soothing. “My friend, I welcomed you into my home. I will protect and hide you as best I can from the city guards. I very much enjoyed reconstructing your blade, it wasn’t work to me at all. And Ezio,” Leonardo lowered his voice to a whisper and placed a hand over Ezio’s to stop him from fidgeting and making himself more anxious. “I am giving you my room so that you may have a full nights sleep.”

Ezio closed his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t deserve such kindness.” He mumbled. “Putting you in danger and expecting so much from you when we-“

Leonardo shook his head. “We can speak of this in the morning Ezio, but for now you mist rest.” Leonardo squeezed his hand gently, “Sleep Ezio, you’re safe here and I’ll watch over you.”

Ezio yawned and wanted to refuse, but knew he had minutes before he passed out of from exhaustion. “Did you secure your home?” Ezio held his hand tightly as he slipped back under the covers, laying on his side. 

Leonardo smiled. “Yes, the windows and doors locked and chairs wedged under the door knobs.” The last part was a lie but he thought it might make Ezio feel better. “You’re safe.”

Ezio yawned and closed his eyes. “What about you?”

Leonardo thought for a moment. “I’ll sleep just down the hall, only a shout away.” He thought of the small guest room down the hall from his room. 

Ezio squeezed his hand and cracked an eye open to look up at his friend. “Can you stay with me tonight Leonardo?” 

Leonardo’s chest tighten hearing his voice is such a tone. Reminding him that Ezio was just a boy that had seen more that any boy his age should. How could Leonardo say no? “Of course.” Leonardo nodded and got up from the bed to close the bedroom door and lock it from the inside. He wasn’t entirely sure what Ezio was asking but he planned to stay with him as long as he needed. Surely he just wanted Leonardo close in the event he needed to protect him, right?

Ezio watched him return and he patted the open space of the bed next to him. Leonardo flushed slightly at the offer, he had never laid with another man. But Ezio didn’t seem to be thinking about anything else. Leonardo kicked off his shoes and crawled on top of the covers, he laid on his side facing his friend and watched as he turned to do to same. Ezio curled into his side and smiled at Leonardo before reached his hand out and putting it between them. Leonardo took a deep breath and waited for Ezio’s eyes to close before he placed his hand on top. Leonardo watched, amazed, as Ezio turned his hand over so their palms were pressed together and held his. Ezio mumbled something before his breathing slowed and muscles relaxed. Leonardo smiled to himself and squeezed Ezio’s hand briefly seeing he had already fallen sleep. 

Leonardo stayed still and wide awake as he watched Ezio’s chest rise and fall with each breath. Leonardo started absentmindedly rubbing his thumb slowly over Ezio’s finger, smiling to himself as a fuzzy warmth spread inside his chest watching Ezio’s long eyelashes flutter in his sleep. Leonardo scooted closer trying to capture every tiny detail of Ezio’s face to lock it away in his memory, wanting to draw him and paint him. Leonardo felt his cheeks warm when Ezio’s hand twitched and his hand closed around Leonardo’s tighter. 

Leonardo felt himself drifting off to sleep. He had originally planned to wait until Ezio was fast sleep to sneak out and down to hall to sleep in his own bed but couldn’t bring himself to tug his hand away from Ezio’s. Couldn’t bring himself to leave the comforting warmth and weight that now filled his bed. Leonardo yawned and kept their hands together as he moved to pull the blanket over himself feeling the chill from outside drift through the tiny cracks in his windows. Leonardo kept his eyes on Ezio’s face until the one small candle that had been lighting the room, melted into a puddle of wax in its dish. The flame burnt out and Leonardo closed his eyes in the darkness of his room with a content smile on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments very much appreciated hehe


End file.
